wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nimbus the SkyWing and Family(By Falcon the SkyWing 2)
Nimbus Nimbus is an 62 year old male SkyWing general who is the second in command of three mountaind in the Claws of Clouds range. He was removed from active duty after a bad fight with his son, Strato. Due to injuries from that fight, he is known to limp and have trouble both flying and breathing fire. Appearance Nibus has washed out orange and red scales and tired orange-yellow eyes. He has only two scars, one over his left eye, and another on his left wing. Jewelry Nimbus has a small silver medallion and a sapphire and silver ring(presumably his dead wife's wedding ring). Strato Strato is Nimbus's son, who took over as active general when his father was removed from active duty. He is married to Ledgetta. He is 26 years old. Scarlo's second or third cousin on his father's side. Appearance Strato's scales are slightly darker than his fathers, although his eyes are a cruel yellow. He bears only three scars, clawmarks from his father, obtained in the same fight that gave Nimbus his scars. Jewelry Strato has a silver and bronze decorative chestplate. Ledgetta Ledgetta is Strato's wife. She's a bit of a snob. She is the same age as her husband. Appearance Ledgetta has golden yellow-orange scales and kinda ugly orange eyes. She has amethyst gemstones embedded along her eyebrows and wings. Jewelry Ledgetta wears a lot of unnecessary and uncomfortable-looking jewelry. This includes: 5 silver, gold and amethyst rings, 2 sets of gold and silver horn rings(the rings on each horn are gold, but each set of two is stung together with tiny silver chains), gold nose, lip, and eyebrow rings, a matching set of wing bands and a tail band(gold and silver chains wound together around her wings with amethysts throughout, she can still fly with them on). Scarlo Scarlo is the commander of the largest unit in Strato's command. He's also Strato's favorite and most battle-scarred commander. One scar, near his main artery in his neck, is from Nimbus. He is Strato's second or third cousin on both their father's side. Appearance Scarlo has blood red scales, yellow eyes, and a lot of scars. Jewelry Scarlo has a bronze chestplate, that he wears on formal occasions. Thunder Thunder is Lightning's brother, they were in the same hatching, have matching scale colors, and hatched at the same time. Scarlo's cousin on his father and Scarlo's mother's sides. Appearance Thunder has orange, red and yellow scales with yellow eyes.His only scar, from Nimbus, is three claw marks on the bridge of his snout. Jewelry Thunder has spiky ball stud earrings, a studded semi-chocker necklace and double bracelet set. Lightning Lightning is Thunder's brother, they were in the same hatching, have matching scale colors, and hatched at the same time. Scarlo's cousin on his father and Scarlo's mother's sides. Appearance Lightning has orange, red and yellow scales with yellow eyes. His only scar, from Nimbus, is three claw marks on the back of his neck. Jewelry Lightning has spiky ball stud earrings, a studded semi-chocker necklace and double bracelet set. Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Males Category:Work In Progress